


"Just smile. I really need you to smile right now."

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't Post To Another Site, Flirting, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Pick-Up Lines, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Once Mycroft saw Greg smile, he just had to see it again.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862299
Comments: 26
Kudos: 141





	"Just smile. I really need you to smile right now."

Greg swept a hand through his dark hair, pushing it back from his face, and took another sip from his pint as he looked around the pub. It was still busy, but folks were starting to filter out. His own mates had just left and he would too, as soon as he finished his drink. He was hungry, and figured he’d grab something from the chippy on his way home.

A well dressed, young man, with a whiskey in hand, slid into the booth to sit across from him. Ginger hair, with a bit of a curl to it; pale skin, flecked with freckles; and bright blue eyes greeted Greg’s startled countenance. “I need a favor,” Ginger murmured across the empty glasses still sitting on the table.

“Look, I don’t have any change to spare,” Greg returned.

“I don’t need money,” Ginger replied. “Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.” He glanced up over Greg’s shoulder nervously. Greg started to turn his head. “No, don’t look. Please. Smile.”

Greg smiled.

“Oh,” Ginger breathed. His eyes went wide and his pupils dilated. “Has anyone told you have the most beautiful smile?”

Greg chuckled and took a drink from his lager. “You just say that to all the boys.”

“True, but it doesn’t change the facts. You have the most beautiful smile.” Ginger’s eyes traveled over Greg’s face and lingered at his mouth. He took a sip of his whiskey and ran his tongue lightly over his lips.

“Well, as long as we’re trading compliments, yours are the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen.” Ginger fluttered his eyelashes and Greg smirked. “I’m Greg, by the way,” he introduced himself.

“Myc.”

Greg lifted his glass. “Pleased to meet you Myc.”

Myc clinked his glass against Greg’s. “Likewise.”

They each drank from their respective beverages. A slightly awkward silence fell between them.

“So are they gone?”

“Hmm?”

“Whoever you were trying to dodge when you came over and asked me to smile?”

“Oh. Yes.” Myc looked confused briefly, then his expression cleared. "Yes, they’re gone.”

Greg shook his head, bemused. He was sure he’d been had. “You made it up, didn’t you?”

Myc blushed. “Guilty,” he confessed. “I really did need you to smile, though.”

Greg sat back, his lips slightly upturned. “Why’s that?”

Myc squirmed slightly in his seat. “I’ve been watching you all evening.” He glanced over his own shoulder and nodded. Greg looked past Myc’s shoulder to see a table with a mixed group of people all about his and Myc’s age. He waved and they waved back. “I meant it. You have the most beautiful smile,” Myc continued with sincerity. “I just had to know how it felt to have you smile at me.” Myc tried a tentative smile of his own.

“And?” Greg asked, as his lips quirked further up.

“Heavenly,” Myc replied seriously. “Would you do it again?”

“Well, that all depends.” Greg worked to keep his expression more somber.

“On what?”

It was Greg’s turn to squirm in his seat. He glanced over at the table with Myc’s friends, who regarded them with interest. “On how you answer this question.”

“Okay.” Myc looked a little nervous.

Greg took a breath. “Care to have dinner with me sometime?”

Myc’s eyes lit up like sapphires. “Oh, yes.” He grinned broadly.

Greg smiled.


End file.
